


Through Elven eyes

by astrophelthracius



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwobbits, Insanity, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, children are evil, crackish, nostalgic Thranduil (believe it), sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil spends a day in the Halls of Durin. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Elven eyes

         Pit-pit-pattering of light footsteps filled the halls as the equally loud sound of squealing echoed within the halls of Erebor. "Rats! Fili, Kili, Frodo Oakenshield you three come back here this instant!" The three dwarves in question rounded a corner and promptly smacked into something, the sudden halt threatening to toss them on their backsides if not for the quick hands that righted them. The king of elves stood tall before them, his hand raised as the guards released the three miscreants. "Dwarves and...dwobbit. Shall I dare ask who you lot are running from?" The elf raised his brow as the two dwarves double faked and looked back only to push little Frodo onto the other side of the corridor with a stilted shout of "Run!". Veterans of war indeed, Thranduil lets the child pass just as a red faced hobbit appeared. "You three are in so much tro-oh! Oh, my word King Thranduil! I-uh-well, I'm sorry about these three. I'll be taking them off your hands now." The hobbit took the brothers by their ear and gave a little bow to the elves before pulling them, blushing furiously. Thranduil watched as they disappeared round the corridor once more until only the echo of Bilbo's disgruntled shriek was heard "Wait, where is Frodo?". His Elven companions seemed to find it amusing and were giggling from behind him. He decided that whatever matter it was shall be resolved by the hobbit. Valar knows he's the only one capable of proper sense in these mountains. In fact the elf king wouldn't mind having one for himself. Now there's a thought. The king continued his procession to the council's room where the peace talk, as it happens, shall be held.

          What greeted the, was a sight he never should have had to endure. By the hobbits King Thorin was engaged in the shameful act of-of-dare he say it- those labored breathes and silent squeaks-giggling! Madness, madness has runneth over the kingdom of Erebor! The King's black haired midget-child, Frodo?, was on his lap. The midget seemed quite small as he rubbed his face along Thorin's hand and pulled at his braided hair at the same time. He seemed to be babbling something or the other. The Elven King strained to hear it. He was most certainly not eavesdropping. It is only right to know if the devil child has planned something treacherous (he did seem quite dainty though, like his hobbit father).

          " _Fili and Kili were...and mother...dada!...I think...no!...Du Bekar!_ " The monster child jumped off of Thorin and swept past the congregation of elves while brandishing a wooden sword. Thranduil merely lifted a perfectly shaped brow. "Sit elf King. We must finish these peace talks quickly to avoid suffering." Ha! Thranduil definitely noticed the lack of insult and he had an inkling why. He narrowed his eyes at the way that Thorin's right hand kept swiping at his left ring finger. A ring! An ugly ring indeed, probably made by that hobbit then. Thranduil watched him keenly throughout the whole meeting and every time the dwarf seemed eager to demonstrate his violence his hand found hold in the little ring and the flames seem to subside. The peace talks ended with less violence than expected. Interesting indeed.

          After the negotiations a feast was prepared and the elves marched to the dining hall. The King wanted nothing more than to go home but his riders were weary and they need sustenance before leaving. Surely the dining hall must be a safe place. The silence of the hall unnerved him though the other elves and dwarves merely continued piling into the room. The tables were laden with food and the seats enough to accommodate all fifty of the delegation sans all guards apart from their personal ones as they were sent to eat in the kitchens. A smiling hobbit stood at the edge of the room welcoming each of them as they entered. Again, something seemed misplaced in the room. The king figured it out a second too late as the last elf entered and the door swung shut, Thorin subtly pulled Bilbo closer, the hobbit leaning into him with a small smile. Well, actually a small everything. He was what...half of the dwarf King? For the love of Valar how did Frodo even-Thranduil decided to leave that thought for another time..perchance another lifetime. The lights turned off and elves and dwarves alike wielded their weapons, Thorin quickly putting Bilbo between him and his trusted dwarves. A childish cry rang out along with soft pitter patter of feet and weapons were immediately sheathed right as children...dozens of them ran afoul and clung onto their legs and in the dwarves cases hips and elbows. Some even managed to climb up the elves shoulders by their hair! By the Valar! The elvish King fumed in anger or amusement, he could not decide "What madness is this dwarf!" The poisonous glare died at his eyes as a little child froze at his hips and its lips trembled. Merlin, the child looked much like his own, the small does eyes of sapphire and long golden locks of straight hair though the being was much smaller, the span of his forearm at most, must be a-a-a dwobbit yes! The being started shaking in his hip and all his senses fled him. "Oh child don't cry. I wasn't mad." He picked up the bundle and for all that is green, the king smiled! The child did too and then promptly decided to pee at him and then shake. The hall filled with silence. "I-Idon't suppose you have a change of clothes King Thorin?" The dwarves busted in laughter and the elves looked horrified until Bilbo took the child and the elf King raised a brow. "This child of yours looks much like my own". Thorin bristled a possessive hiss just as the elf King was led to change clothing, smirk firmly in place. Needless to say, dinner was a quick and laughter filled affair with Thorin's hand firmly holding his consort's and his littlest child in his lap, occasionally the midget directed a smile to Thranduil as if it were innocent of all charges. Well into the night the elf King could hear Thorin's possessiveness of his hobbit. Whichever forsaken dwarf decided to put him beside the dwarf King in the royal wing wanted him to suffer.

          The laughter of two dwarves and giggles of a little dwobbit filled the corridors of the opposite wings until dawn. Nobody ever figured out the mystery behind the children's invasion and it was chucked to a very dwarfish blunder. Why, nobody could fault the elvish King who went home with a little more wariness of unknowing children and an oath to never spend the night at the halls of Erebor again.


End file.
